


Space

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [72]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s04e12 Criss Angel Is a Douchebag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vance's assistant needs some 'me time'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space

"Gin, hazelnut liqueur, and lemon juice, please," Amber says.

"Ah, a Space cocktail. Coming right up."

"Yeah. I just needed some space, you know?"

The bartender snickers. "Hey, do you know any card tricks?" she asks.

"Sure. Not some of the more complicated ones, though. I'm still learning."

"I was hoping you'd show me?"


End file.
